A Wish Upon A Star
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Seth/Leah:."Él sería su soporte, estaría siempre allí, para ella, para que pudiera desintoxicarse del veneno, de todo. Él sería su deseo, o mejor, su estrella fugaz" Reto. Incesto.


**Disclaimer: **Esto debería venir incorporado en ff, algo así como una aplicación, porque después de casi dos años en el sitio, cansa xD

**Claim: **Seth/Leah.

**Advertencias: **Nein, incesto nomás :D Aclaaaro que la magnífica partecita en inglés es de _Airplanes _de B.o.B. ft. Hayley Williams :3

**Notas:** Participa en el _Reto Palabras para el recuerdo_, del foro LOL.

* * *

**A Wish Upon A Star**

* * *

**(50# Deseo)**

**.**

_«Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? __I could really use a wish right now»._

_Seth._

_._

A Leah siempre le gustó mirar al cielo en la noche, desde que él tenía memoria, y cuando le preguntaba por qué lo hacía, ella simplemente le sonreía y le decía que esperaba, que ya vería. Pero él nunca vio, porque siempre quedaba dormido abrazado a ella, respirando profundo y haciéndole cosquillas en el brazo a su hermana con su aliento.

Y con el tiempo, ella nunca perdió la costumbre, pero sí la emoción en su rostro, él lo notaba. La veía levantarse de donde fuera que estuviese cuando veía al sol caer y se sentaba en el césped húmedo del frente de la casa, abrazando sus rodillas con gesto ausente, mirando al cielo cada vez más oscuro, y esperando, esperando mucho por algo que parecía no suceder todo el tiempo, porque él la veía suspirar y tirarse allí mismo y luego quedar dormida, la podía ver desde el porche, y como buen hermano, luego de un rato terminaba yendo donde ella se encontraba y le decía que era mejor entrar en la casa.

Un día ella le reveló el gran secreto, aquello por lo que había esperado desde que era pequeña, o al menos desde que él lo era, el hecho de por qué había estado todos aquellos años mirando al cielo cada vez que anochecía. Harry le había dicho una vez que aquellas lucecitas rojas que titilaban pequeñas en la noche, acompañadas de unas blancas un poco más grandes, las que pertenencían a los aviones, servían para conceder deseos también, como estrellas fugaces. Ella había reído, pero su padre le había dicho que aquello era cierto y que si estaba atenta, podría verlos y pedir un deseo, y que éste se le concedería en el mismo instante (Seth sonrió también, cuando ella le dijo). Y aunque con el tiempo la inocencia se fue y se llevó las esperanzas de que aquello fuera cierto, ella continuó haciéndolo, por respeto a su difundo padre o porque simplemente ya no tenía nada más que hacer.

Y aquella noche ella hizo lo mismo de siempre, se sentó en el césped, miró al cielo y esperó, esperó sin nada más que hacer que aquello. Él se sentó a su lado y la acompañó en silencio, mirando el cielo también.

— Papá decía que por aquí no suelen pasar muchos, y que cuando lo hacen, debes pedir un deseo rápido, porque tienes pocas oportunidades —comentó, luego de un largo silencio—. Yo nunca he visto uno pasar, en mis diecinueve años.

Él asintió, mirando el cielo, en silencio. No hacía frío, o al menos él no lo sentía. A fin de cuentas, era una tostadora con piernas.

— ¿Solías venir todas las noches con papá a esperar? —la miró, incluso si ella no lo estaba haciendo.

— Casi todas, sí, pero nunca pasaba —sonrió triste, apenas—. Siempre tuve el mismo deseo en mente, siempre quise pedir lo mismo, pero nunca pude.

— ¿Cuál?

— Si te lo dijera, ya no sería secreto, tonto —le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo más cercano y él rió, de acuerdo.

Pero ella se ensombreció, y él lo notó. Era su hermano, podría notar cualquier cosa en ella, incluso el detalle más pequeño e insignificante. La escuchó sobarse la nariz y estremecerse casi imperceptiblemente, y supo que otra vez ella estaba llorando en silencio, para no molestarle. Ante la mirada preocupada de él nunca escaparía, de todas formas.

— Lee —murmuró al viento, y ella se encogió de hombros, dándole la espalda. Él supo que haberla llamado así quizá había sido un error.

Ella se quedó en silencio, moviéndose de vez en cuando, secándose las lágrimas mudas, y él no pudo hacer más que abrazarla y darle suaves y rápidos besos en su espalda, en el omóplato, queriendo demostrarle que estaba allí, que podría ser su soporte. El silencio continuó, la brisa sopló hasta volverse viento y Seth no dejó de darle pequeños besos en la espalda y el brazo cada tanto.

— Lo siento —susurró contra su piel, y escuchó el suave y ahogado gemido de pena que soltó Leah.

Cuando oyeron los ruidos que anunciaban el paso de un avión en la lejanía del cielo, los dos miraron al cielo y suspiraron, pidiendo un deseo, sonriendo tontamente a la nada. Leah se acomodó de modo que quedó entre los brazos de su hermano y ambos miraron al cielo y comenzaron a reír sin razón aparente. Inconscientemente, Seth apretó el abrazo y comenzó a acariciar ausentemente el brazo de ella, reconfortándola, porque su hermana necesitaba de él, porque era el único que podía saber exactamente dónde se encontraban los trozos de Leah cuando ella lloraba, y era él único al que se le permitía juntarlos y rearmarla.

— Valió la pena esperar diecinueve años, ¿cierto? —comentó, mientras veía cómo el viento jugaba con el cabello de su hermana. Ella sonrió, más triste que antes, pero ya no derramó lágrimas.

— No —susurró, mientras se acercaba aún más a su hermano, buscando inútilmente aquel calor que no necesitaba pero que sí quería—, mi deseo nunca se cumplirá, no importa cuántos aviones pasen. Es... imposible, la gravedad nunca estará de mi lado —se insultó bajito por su propia indirecta y esperó a que el dolor regresara al pensar en aquello. Lo hizo, pero no lloró, aunque sí soltó un suspiro demasiado muerto y lastimero como para ser ignorado.

Él le besó la nariz y ella cerró los ojos; la corazonada le llenaba el cuerpo de angustia, de aquella sensación de que algo malo iría a ocurrir y que ella no haría nada por detenerlo. Sentía el maldito cosquilleo en la boca del estómago, como si fuera una tonta adolescente en su primer amor, como si los nervios le hiciesen sentir mariposas en el estómago, y aquella sensación encajaba demasiado mal en el contexto en el que se encontraba, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo (presionarse el estómago sería demasiado tonto de su parte), salvo mantener los ojos cerrados y dejarse llevar por el suave ritmo que las caricias de su hermano provocaban sobre su brazo y cabello. Vio a su hermano contemplarla con cuidado en la oscuridad; el silencio dolía y ella se preguntaba si él estaría sintiendo lo mismo que ella. Pudo atisbar una leve sonrisa y que luego se mordía el labio inferior, resistiéndose a algo, y ella supo con exactitud lo que era. Sintió los besos fugaces de él sobre su frente y sien y fue consciente del dolor que comenzó a crecer tanto en ella como en su hermano, por lo que corrió el rostro lo justo y necesario como para que él alcanzara la comisura de sus labios; él las besó.

— Yo... —sonó avergonzado.

— Dijiste que estarías conmigo, que serías mi soporte —interrumpió, en un susurro muy bajo que iba y venía con el viento, acariciando a Seth, envolviéndolo. Lo vio asentir, y escuchó un suspiro salir de sus labios. Ella se acomodó en sus brazos y él entendió el mensaje.

Le besó. Le tomó suavemente y le besó como si se tratase de un trozo de vidrio rajado, porque eso parecía Leah, así de sensible y frágil era ella, y nadie más que él podría verla de aquel modo, nadie más lograría comprenderla. Le besó con lentitud, con miedo y con timidez. Le besó separando sus labios de los de ella en todo momento, volviéndolos a unir al segundo, preguntándose si aquello estaba bien, preguntándose si ella lo sentía bien, porque nada más que ella importaba en aquellos momentos. Le besó y pudo saber con exactitud qué había sido lo que ella había deseado al avión, aunque no lo necesitase, y había visto también todo dentro de ella todas aquellas sensaciones y emociones que solían llenarla todo el tiempo. Pudo entenderla mucho más de lo que ya lo hacía y eso le provocó un fuerte impulso por profundizar el beso.

Cuando se separó de manera definitiva de ella, suspiró largo y desde lo más profundo de sí, y se revolvió los cabellos enérgicamente, inquieto.

— Lo siento.

— Está bien —la vio sonreír triste, apenas, su sonrisa más usada.

El viento volvió a soplar, y ella buscó lugar entre las piernas de su hermano, viendo el extenso cielo negro manchado con aquellas pequeñas lucecitas blancas, pensando en todo tipo de cosas y en nada, queriendo ver a los ojos a su hermano, pero conteniéndose. Algunas hojas hicieron ruido a su lado, bailando con el viento, y ella se distrajo tomándolas y rompiéndolas en pequeños trocitos.

— ¿Me dirás cuál fue tu deseo? —preguntó.

— Si te lo dijera, ya no sería secreto, tonta —repitió, burlón. Ella rió con algo que no era angustia o sarcasmo por primera vez en bastante tiempo, mientras él le volvía a acariciar el cabello.

MIentras ella cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar, él sonrió al cielo y agradeció en silencio. Leah lo necesitaba más que a nadie, porque él era quien debía protegerla y juntarla, pegarla y rearmarla, quien debía devolverle la sonrisa, algo de la alegría que le habían sacado o que ella había dejado escapar. Él sería su soporte, estaría siempre allí, para ella, para que pudiera desintoxicarse del veneno, de todo.

Él sería su deseo, o mejor, su estrella fugaz.

* * *

_&._


End file.
